Lost
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Sequel to An Unlikely Love. After Anakin's death at the hands of Count Dooku, Ahsoka is in mourning. But she makes a discovery that will change her life.
1. Chapter 1: The Funeral

**A/N: This is the Sequel to An Unlikely Love.**

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

A week after the attack on the Temple, we held Anakin's funeral. Tears in my eyes, I spoke some kind words.

"Anakin," I said, my voice cracking, "was an amazing man. He was a good Master for me. In addition, he was a great father and husband. I'll never forget him. I…I can't say anymore."

I stepped down, wiping tears from my eyes. Barriss stepped up.

"I have a few things I can say, though not much. I did not know him very well, but I do know that he was kind to the people he loved, even if… on the battlefield, he was a…. demon," she said, "I also know that he always made Ahsoka happy, and that's something that pleases me. I love her like a sister and if Anakin had hurt her, I don't know what I would have done. But I do know that it wouldn't be good for Master Skywalker."

Crystal cried, her tiny orange fists grabbing at my shirt. Tears in my eyes, I smiled down at her.

"Sssh," I said, "it's all going to be okay, Crystal."

I hoped Crystal believed my words more than I did.


	2. Chapter 2: Mourning

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

For two weeks, I did not go anywhere. I stayed in the dorm, only getting up from the bed to use the refresher. Barriss ended up having to stay with me for those two weeks, to make sure I ate. She had to force me to eat.  
"Ahsoka, you have to eat better," she scolded as I refused to eat.

I pushed the bowl of soup out of her hands, and it hit the wall, splashing.

"I don't want to eat!"

"Do you want to die, Ahsoka?"

"What's the point of living? Anakin's dead," I moaned.

"Ahsoka! Think of Crystal! She needs her mother!"

I groaned, realizing that Barriss had a good point with that. I couldn't just give up and die, because I and Anakin's daughter needed a mother even more than ever now that Anakin was dead.

"Damn it Barriss. You're right."

I punched the bedside table, tearing my hands bloody. Barriss winced.

"Ahsoka! I'll go get some bacta," she said, kissing my forehead.

She headed into the refresher. I started to sob.

"Oh, Anakin. I miss you so much," I groaned, "why did you have to die?"

Barriss returned and saw me sobbing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ahsoka," Barriss said sympathetically, as there was a knock on the window.

Barriss looked and smiled. I turned my head and peered out. Rex was hovering outside with his helmet tucked under one arm. Barriss opened the window, allowing the captain in.

"Hey, Barriss. I came as soon as I could."

Barriss and Rex stole a quick kiss.

"So, what happened, Barriss," the captain asked quietly.  
"Well, Rex, remember the attack on the temple three weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"Well, Senator Padme Amidala and Count Dooku led the assault."  
"Senator Amidala?"  
"Yes. Apparently she's a Sith. Don't worry. It was a shock to me as well. Anyway, during the battle, Master Skywalker was slain. He and Ahsoka were married. In fact, they have a baby daughter named Crystal Tano-Skywalker."

"What do you want me to do, Barriss?"  
Obi-wan came in as Barriss explained her wishes to Rex.  
"How are you doing, Ahsoka?"  
"Horrible," I snapped.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"  
"Unless you can bring Anakin back from the dead, no," I yelled.

"I know you're not doing well, but the council wishes to speak with you, Ahsoka. Do you feel like going?"  
"No. But I probably should."

I got up and headed for the council chambers.


	3. Chapter 3: Reassignment

**A/N: RSD (From An Unlikely Love) stands for Recurring Sith Disorder**

Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

I entered the council chambers and bowed to the council.

"Padawan Tano-Skywalker, given a new master, you will be. Any preferences do you have?"  
"I have no preferences master."

"Then, assigned to Master Secura you have been."

The Twi'lek Jedi Master stood up, and walked up to me.

"Hello, Padawan."

"Master," I said respectfully.

**I know it's short, but the next chapter will be better.**


	4. Chapter 4: New Mission

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

Master Secura and I exited the council chambers.

"You know, Master, it feels strange to be assigned to somebody I don't know. I mean, I didn't know Anakin before I was his Padawan, and look how that ended up, but still…."

"You can call me Aayla, Ahsoka," Master Secura said.

"Alright," I answered.

"So tell me, Ahsoka," Aayla said, "how was Anakin as a Master?"  
"What do you mean?"

"Well, what kind of things did he do? What were his habits as a Master, not as a husband and father?"

"Well, Aayla, he was kind of a joker sometimes. He always respected my wishes, like if I didn't want to spar, he usually didn't make me. Let's see. He was kind. I don't know what else to say at the moment, but why'd you want to know, Master?"

It still felt strange to call Aayla Master in the same way I called Anakin Master, but I could get used to it.

"Well, I thought you'd be more comfortable with me if I tried to be similar to Anakin in behavior with you," she replied.

We talked some more about that.

"It is customary for a Padawan and their Master to share quarters. Whose quarters do you desire that we share?"  
"What do you believe we should do, Master?"

"Well," Aayla laughed, "let's share you and Anakin's old quarters."

Our comlinks beeped. We answered.

We went back to the chambers.

"A mission for you we have. A string of disappearances, there has been. Often, found the bodies are, with extreme indications of sexual abuse."

"We believe that it may be a Separatist plot and that Dooku may be involved," Master Mace Windu said, gesturing.

"Dooku? Masters, why would Dooku be involved with a serial rapist and killer?"

"Well, for one thing, a serial rapist, it is not. A sex trafficking ring it is. Believe that when tired, the customers grow of the victims, slain they are to dispose of them."

"But that still doesn't explain Dooku being involved," Aayla said.

"Part of your mission, to find out that is."  
We bowed and headed to the hangar bay.

"Whose ship are we taking?"  
"We'll take you and Anakin's."

"The _Twilight_? Okay, Master," I said.

I was nervous about being in the _Twilight_. I frowned.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka," Aayla asked, probably sensing my nervousness, "I sense nervousness from you."

"It's nothing, Aayla," I said quickly.

"Oh, I get it," my new Master said, "It's because of all the memories you have with Anakin on the _Twilight_, right Ahsoka?"  
"Yes. I even gave birth to our daughter in hyperspace in the _Twilight_," I said.

"Do you want to take another ship?"

"No. Its fine, Master."

"What about Crystal though?"

"Er…. I'll have Barriss watch her."

I pushed my comlink.  
"Barriss. Can you watch Crystal while I'm out?"  
"Sure, Ahsoka."

When we landed on Zygerria, our first stop, we were immediately beset. We slaughtered the droids, but a slaver grabbed my wrists with his left hand and made me drop my sabers. He stunned me.


	5. Chapter 5: Captured

**WARNING: RAPE**

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

When I came around, I was tied in the shape of an X. My clothes had been removed. That was no surprise, considering it was a sex trafficking ring. The door opened and a Dathomirian woman with two lightsabers buckled to her hips came in.

"Ventress," I spat.  
"Well well, the slutty Padawan is awake, is she?"

"Where's my Master?"

"Oh you mean the Twi'lek whore? Look behind you."  
"Are you okay, Padawan," came Aayla's voice.  
The pedestal I was tied to rotated and I saw Aayla. She had cum dripping from her, and bleeding marks indicative of whipping.

"What did you do to her?"  
The same thing I'm going to do to you," Ventress smirked.

The bald woman walked up to me. I gathered my strength for a push.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, pet." She answered, her lips brushing mine.

She grabbed my left breast. Ventress kissed me her tongue probing inquisitively at my mouth. I refused to grant her entrance. She shifted, and ran her tongue down my neck, and where she ended the lick, she began to suckle on my orange skin. Her free hand began to massage my entrance as her mouth came back up to mine. I let out an involuntary moan and Ventress pushed her tongue into my mouth, ignoring my protests. Her tongue massaged mine. She broke the kiss and produced a strap on dildo. She buckled it on, and came back. She pushed the plasteel length inside of me. I squealed with pain as the large toy penetrated me. My squeal faded to a moan of pleasure. Soon, involuntarily, I felt myself cumming all over the plasteel member. Ventress pulled out. She grabbed a whip and started whipping me.


	6. Chapter 6: Voices

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

A human boy looking about 15 came in. He walked behind me and hooked three lightsabers on the back of my tattered belt.

"Tonight I'll get you out if I can."

Two hours later, a voice rang out in my head.

"_Ahsoka, I love you. Brace yourself._"

**I know it's short, but the next one will be longer. **


	7. Chapter 7: Discovery

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

I dropped lightly to the ground. I activated my lightsabers, and cut Aayla free. I handed my master her own lightsaber, and she activated it. Ventress walked in, igniting her crimson blades. My body buzzed with new strength as I lunged, my green blades flashing. I began to glow with a pale blue light. My lightsabers flashed, a blur of green against Ventress's crimson. One of the crimson blades slipped past my defense, scoring a gash to my left arm. I cried out in pain. As I stumbled backwards, Aayla rushing forward to attack, I felt a surge of strength jolt through me. I sprang again, and drove Ventress back with a flurry of slashes. Ventress deactivated her lightsabers and kicked me in the leg, knocking me down. She dove into an escape pod and jettisoned. We ran to the cockpit, and set course for Zygerria.

When we arrived at Zygerria, we retook the _Twilight _and headed for Coruscant. As I walked off of the ship, I collapsed.

When I woke, I was in a hospital bed. My throat was sore, and I had a throbbing headache.

"Good morning, Ahsoka," a familiar voice said soothingly.

"Barriss? What happened?"

"What do you remember, Ahsoka?"

"I was walking off of the _Twilight _and that's the last thing I remember before waking up here."

The doctor came in.  
"How are you feeling today, Mrs. Tano-Skywalker?"  
"I'm feeling fine, doctor."

"You collapsed from exhaustion. When we ran the diagnostic tests before we determined it was merely exhaustion, we found that… well, you should have a look for yourself, ma'am."

I sat up. The doctor pointed to a picture on a board.

"Mrs. Tano-Skywalker, you are 2 and a half months pregnant with twins. Would you like to know the gender?"

"No. I prefer a surprise, doctor."


	8. Chapter 8: Twins

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

_6 1/2 Months Later_

"PUSH!"  
I pushed, and blackness faded across my vision. When I woke, I felt a hand gripping mine gently. I looked over, and saw a form I'd expected never to see again.  
I blinked to make sure that I wasn't imagining things, and then found that I wasn't.

"Ani?"

Anakin stirred.

"How do you feel, Ahsoka?"

"Anakin? Is it really you?"

"Yes Ahsoka. It's really me," he said pleasantly, "how do you feel?"

"I hurt all over," I croaked, "how are you here?"

Just then the doctor came into the room.

"I see you're awake, Mrs. Tano-Skywalker. How are you feeling?"  
"I've been better," I answered the doctor.

"Your children are fine," the doctor said, "would you like to see them?"

"Yes, please, doctor."

He left the room and came back with two loudly crying baby boys. Anakin smiled, tears of joy running down his face.

"Congratulations, Mr. Skywalker, Mrs. Skywalker-Tano."

"Thanks."

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"  
"It's Barriss."

"Come in!"  
Barriss opened the door and came in.

"Congratulations, Ahsoka. What're their names?"

"We haven't really thought about it. We didn't even know about it until after Anakin died, and he didn't return until during delivery, so we didn't really have a chance. What do you want to name them, Anakin?"

"I like Jayden and Hunter."

"Jayden," I said pointing to the younger one, " Hunter," I said, pointing to the older one.

"Love it. Jayden Tano-Skywalker and Hunter Tano-Skywalker."


	9. Chapter 9: Family

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

Two hours later, we got out of the med-bay.

"So, Anakin, how'd you come back from the dead?"  
"I don't know. I guess I just got lucky."

In mock anger, I punched him on the chest. He rubbed his chest as Hunter reached up and grabbed my shirt.

"Ow, Ahsoka! What was that for?"

"That was for getting yourself killed."

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"And that's because I love you."

He kissed me again.

"It's nice to have you back, Anakin."  
"It's nice to be back, Ahsoka. I tried to come back sooner, but I couldn't. I didn't have the strength. So I could only watch and influence minor things to help. I was pushing my luck, transferring strength during your duel with Ventress, but I'm glad I did. I don't know if I ever say it, but I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you too, Anakin," I said with a smile. "What are we going to do?"  
"What do you mean, Soka?"

"About all of this. I mean, we have three infant kids, the war is still going, and there's an angry and potentially jealous Sith out in the galaxy."

"We'll figure it out as we go, Ahsoka."

Jayden cried, and Anakin cooed to him. Anakin's eyes teared up.

"Ahsoka, I am so sorry that I got myself killed. I don't know how he got the upper hand in our duel, but…. Somehow he did and was able to kill me."

I gently rubbed Hunter's stubby gray/white and purple striped lekku. His cries faded, and he fell asleep. I set Hunter down carefully, and took Jayden. He grabbed at my shirt, and I smiled down at him. Anakin kissed me as I held Jayden. Following his twin brother's lead, Jayden fell asleep. We put them in their cribs next to Crystal's. I looked towards the window, and happened to see a face peering in.

"Who?"

I ran towards the window and opened it. I pulled the boy in. It was the same boy from Ventress's ship. The same one who had given me my lightsabers prior to me and Aayla's escape.

"Who are you?"  
"My name is Vena. I am Anakin's half-brother. And when I heard that Anakin's wife, Ahsoka was in trouble, I snuck onboard to help."


End file.
